


Ley de oro

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babilonia, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uruk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia la mujer no legal del rey de Uruk recibe una alegre noticia en el templo de Ishtar, pero pronto la explosiva diosa intentará terminar con su felicidad.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 20





	Ley de oro

Desde su cama, el rey Gilgamesh recién despierto de su siesta de media tarde, observaba como Arturia se cubría la cabeza con un manto y se ponía un delicado velo en el rostro, algo que sin duda alguna no ocurría a menudo.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó el rubio cuando la chica terminó de arreglarse.

—Quiero ir al pueblo —dijo de manera tranquila mientras buscaba una pequeña bolsa para meter algunas monedas de plata. 

—Si necesitas algo, pídele a Siduri que vaya a buscarlo para ti —sugirió al ver sus intenciones de compra.

—No quiero molestarla, ya está lo suficientemente ocupada, además quiero caminar por las calles, hace mucho que no salgo del Zigurat —soltó con un aire que el otro rubio reconoció como aburrimiento.

—Te pondré una escolta —anunció el rey levantándose del lecho, pero ella se acercó de inmediato a él para rendirle su negativa.

—No Gil, por favor, quiero moverme con libertad —pidió con la voz y la mirada que sabía, eran irresistibles para el hombre de ojos de rubí y, éste ligeramente ruborizado cayó en su encanto.

—Regresa antes de que anochezca y tráeme algo —La condicionó para cumplir con su capricho.

—Algo ¿cómo qué? —preguntó la mujer buscando la respuesta en los ojos del rey.

—Lo que quieras, pero que sea sólo para mí —contestó el hombre sonriente antes de besarla para dejarla marchar. 

No importaba lo que le llevara, inclusive si elegía una insignificante piedra, lo que el rubio quería era que ella no dejase de pensar en él en todo momento, quería ser el centro de su atención aun cuando no estuviesen juntos, plantarse en su memoria y florecer en su corazón. El amor de Arturia era sin duda el tesoro más valioso que poseía, pero se volvía aún más precioso cuando le daba la libertad de alejarse y enfriarse un poco, sólo para regresar a sus brazos e incendiarse con sus afectos hasta sentir que podía morir de amor por él. 

Los sentimientos del rey de oro eran extraños, difíciles de comprender y fáciles de malinterpretar, pero Arturia era cuidadosa y lo amaba aun conociendo todas sus debilidades. Un amor nacido en medio de la amarga desesperanza y una profunda soledad, un amor que logró brindar calidez al corazón casi marchito del hombre casi divino.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

La rubia recorrió las calles del pueblo con alegría, todo estaba limpio y el ambiente era agradable, los puestos de flores estaban repletos de muestras de la primavera y el olor del pan de cebada recién hecho inundaba el aire, e invitaba a probar la calidad de los granos regados con el agua del Éufrates.

Sin embargo, Arturia no se detuvo en ninguna tienda, tenía un objetivo en mente y sus pasos se dirigieron con firmeza hacia aquel sitio. 

En una habitación con gemas y algunos objetos de oro regados en el suelo, la encarnación de una divinidad caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando las ofrendas dispuestas para ella, con cierto menosprecio. 

—No me gustan estás joyas, son demasiado pequeñas y opacas, la gente se está volviendo tacaña con las ofrendas para la diosa más importante de todo Uruk —Se quejó en voz alta ante las sacerdotisas que la acompañaban—. Todos serán castigados, le diré a mi padre en los cielos que esconda la luna hasta que reflexionen sobre su comportamiento —Su voz era amenazante, pero el tono de berrinche infantil con el que estaban bañadas sus palabras y sus gestos, hacían que sonara menos seria y más superficial. 

—No se moleste su excelencia, la gente está ahorrando para la gran fiesta que fue predicha por el oráculo divino —dijo una de las sacerdotisas intentando calmar el mal humor de la diosa de espesa cabellera negra—, nadie sabe aún cuál será el motivo, pero la visión mostraba una celebración tan magnífica, que muchos piensan que probablemente se trate de la boda del rey Gilgamesh —comentó la chica con una gran sonrisa que molestó a la divinidad del amor. 

—¡¿Y por eso la gente se atreve a reducir su veneración hacia mí?! —preguntó montando en cólera, pero repentinamente algo llamó su atención poderosamente, algo estaba cambiando en el aire y ella lo notó de inmediato—. Este olor, esta presencia, mezcla de divinidad y humanidad —susurró inhalando el extraño rastro que poco a poco se iba intensificando— ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —preguntó nuevamente furiosa y salió de la habitación con prisa. 

—Buen día —saludó la rubia a la sacerdotisa en la entrada de la edificación. 

—Bienvenida al templo de la venerable y amada diosa Ishtar ¿quieres que adivinemos tu futuro en el amor? —preguntó la castaña con buenos modales.

—No gracias, en realidad yo vine a... —Arturia se quedó callada al escuchar pasos rápidos y decididos dentro del templo, además de algunos gritos de otras mujeres que trabajan allí. De pronto, el cuerpo joven y adornado con oro que contenía a la gran diosa Ishtar, apareció en la entrada del templo, con los ojos color topacio revelando su enfado y mirando hacia todos lados, buscando con la mirada.

—¡Doradito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pisar mi templo?! —gritó furiosa y se sintió confundida al no verlo por ninguna parte— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Dónde está? Estoy segura de haber sentido su rastro —dijo calmándose gradualmente y, entonces puso atención en el extraño elemento de pie, a pocos metros de ella y que la veía con curiosidad. 

Ishtar supo de inmediato que era de tierras lejanas, la chica de cabello claro como el sol y ojos con la frescura de las hojas de las flores, poseía una belleza extraordinaria que no era producto de las bendiciones de la diosa patrona de Uruk y que por supuesto jamás hubiese consentido; sin embargo, algo más llamó la atención de la pelinegra y fue acercándose lentamente a la extranjera.

—¡Tú! El rastro viene de ti, ¿quién eres? —preguntó demandante con el rostro altivo y las manos sobre la cintura.

—Mi nombre es Arturia, trabajo para el rey Gilgamesh en el Zigurat —contestó la verdad a medias y reverenció a la diosa con quien sabía, el gobernante de Uruk tenía pésima relación y debía tener cuidado. 

—Ya veo, por eso tienes su rastro divino en todas partes, aunque... —La pelinegra guardó silencio abruptamente, sus sentidos eran menos perceptivos cuando se enojaba y había algo en la chica frente a ella que no lograba descifrar— En fin ¿qué quieres? ¿Él te ha mandado aquí con algún mensaje para mí? —preguntó alejándose un poco para permitirse sonreír. 

Para nadie era un secreto que la diosa de la belleza se había enamorado del rey de Uruk hacía mucho tiempo atrás y aunque había sido rechazada de manera humillante, aún albergaba deseos sustentados en su fuerte orgullo, de que el hombre rubio con ojos cual brillantes gemas se rindiera ante su belleza y se volviera esclavo de su amor. Eso y lo antes dicho por una de sus sacerdotisas sobre la posible boda del rey, avivaron una vez más sus deseos por aquel hombre. 

—No, en realidad vine a ver a la matrona —respondió la chica de ojos color esmeralda y sus palabras cayeron como una vasija de agua helada sobre los ardientes deseos amorosos de la diosa, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie que las mujeres iban a buscar a aquella vieja sólo por una razón.

—Ya veo, las sacerdotisas te llevarán —ofreció envolviéndose en todo el orgullo que aún le quedaba y apretó los dientes y puños con fuerza.

—Le agradezco —Se despidió la rubia y volvió a reverenciar a la entidad divina, antes de seguir a una de las chicas castañas que trabajaban en el lugar.

La revisión fue rápida, la vieja experta en su oficio necesitó dar apenas unos cuantos toques en el cuerpo de la rubia para hacer su diagnóstico certero. 

—Felicidades mujer, has sido bendecida por nuestros generosos dioses, estás embarazada —Le anunció con alegría y Arturia no pudo guardarse su sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo feliz y se sentó en la cama de revisión.

—Debes empezar a cuidarte, no hagas cosas pesadas y procura comer y dormir bien —La aconsejó—. Espera aquí, te traeré una de nuestras mieles vitaminadas, la preparamos especialmente para las mujeres en tu condición, sólo necesitas una cucharada al día y te aseguro que tendrás un hijo muy saludable —anunció la mujer de cabellera cana y salió por una puerta.

Arturia se acarició el vientre con lentitud, se sentía feliz e incrédula. Aún no era muy evidente al tacto ni a la vista, pero ahora sabía con certeza que había una vida extra creciendo en su interior, un fruto proveniente de la semilla que Gilgamesh había sembrado y nutrido en ella. El producto de su unión que desde ya, la hacía sentirse cálida y maternal. La rubia se preguntó cuál sería la reacción del rey al enterarse de que sería padre y se sumergió en esa línea de pensamiento hasta que la diosa del amor hizo acto de aparición. 

—Así que esa es la razón por la que la presencia de Gilgamesh se siente tan concentrada en ti, llevas a su hijo en tu interior —dijo extrañamente en calma y se acercó más a la chica en la cama, dedicándole una mirada de lástima—, vaya mala suerte que tiene esa pobre criatura —habló con con tono de evidente pena que puso alerta a la rubia.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó confusa manteniendo sus manos sobre su vientre de manera protectora.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó la diosa con exagerada sorpresa en su voz— Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que te veo, no debes de tener tanto tiempo en Uruk —concluyó.

—Ya casi se cumplen dos años desde que llegué —confirmó la rubia.

—Y trabajas en el Zigurat, pero no estás al tanto de la Ley de oro —musitó la deidad con un tono de voz dulce y melódico que encerraba cierto deleite en la pronunciación de dichas palabras.

—¿Qué ley? —preguntó la ojiverde segura de nunca haber escuchado ni leído aquel título.

Ishtar levantó una mano y apareció una tablilla de arcilla cocida que le entregó a la chica, en ella, se explicaba que si algún rey de Uruk tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio y resultaba ser varón, entonces no sería reconocido como príncipe y sería ejecutado para evitar que en un futuro se levantara en contra de su padre o de los príncipes legítimos para tomar el trono. 

Arturia leyó al menos tres veces la escritura cuneiforme de la tablilla y cierto temor se alojó entre sus nervios. 

—¿Qué es esto? Gilgamesh no se atrevería —dijo con la seguridad de conocer al hombre con quien compartía el pan y el lecho. Y ante esa confianza, la diosa egoísta sonrió para sus adentros, pero se mostró falsamente afligida y preocupada.

—¿No estás enterada de lo que ocurrió? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, ansiosa de informar a la preciosa rubia, quién era el hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo— Hace al menos unos tres años, una de las concubinas del rey resultó embarazada, sin embargo, la chica perdió al bebé y como no pudo superar la tristeza, se quitó la vida —contó con pena, pero de inmediato sus gestos y su tono cambiaron a ser sugerentes e intrigosos—. Eso fue lo que se dijo para cerrar el asunto, pero lo cierto es que se hizo cumplir la ley. Como a Gilgamesh no le interesaba ser padre en aquel momento, mató a la chica y se esparció el rumor de su suicidio —terminó de relatar y se deleitó con la mezcla de contradicción, sorpresa y miedo alojados en los bonitos ojos de la chica de cabello claro.

Arturia no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía tomar las palabras de Ishtar como ciertas; no obstante, los símbolos de la tablilla en sus manos la pusieron nerviosa y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. 

—Ya debo irme —dijo poniéndose de pie y devolviendo la pieza de arcilla que contenía la ley.

—Si no te fías de la palabra de una diosa, entonces pregúntale a alguien en quien confíes —sugirió la pelinegra—, pregúntale a Siduri, dile que te cuente qué pasó con aquella concubina —propuso llena de seguridad en sus palabras y entonces cuando vio una pequeña grieta de duda en el rostro de la rubia, hizo su movimiento final—. Hoy me siento en especial misericordiosa, puedes quedarte y rezar por que el bebé en tu vientre sea una niña, pero si en verdad deseas que tu hijo viva, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte, piénsalo, si aceptas, regresa al templo y te daré una parte de mi ofrenda para que emprendas tu escape —Le ofreció disfrutando del falso tono de generosidad que la hacía sentirse piadosa y por tanto más digna de veneración, aunque por un momento, olvidó sus verdaderas pretensiones. 

—Aquí está la miel —dijo la matrona que había vuelto a la habitación con una pequeña vasija de barro vitrificado— ¡Oh! Venerable y amada diosa, no sabía que estaba aquí —Se apresuró a reverenciar a la deidad.

—¿Cuántas monedas vale? —preguntó la rubia por la miel, abriendo la pequeña bolsa en la que cargaba dinero.

—Déjalo, tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte y piensa en lo que te dije —respondió Ishtar poniéndole la vasija en las manos.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Cuando Arturia salió del templo se asustó al ver el cielo completamente oscuro y lleno de estrellas, Gilgamesh le había dicho que regresara antes del anochecer y seguramente al regresar, tendría que lidiar con su mal temperamento. 

Sin perder más tiempo, la rubia se apresuró hacia el Zigurat y al llegar, se encontró con Siduri esperándola en la puerta principal. 

—Arturia ¿dónde te metiste? Su majestad se puso como loco hace un rato, apenas y logré calmarlo, ¿estás bien? —La castaña también había estado bastante preocupada y aunque ahora tenía a la rubia en frente y eso la tranquilizaba bastante, podía distinguir que la mujer del rey estaba algo distraída. 

—Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, hacía tanto que no salía del Zigurat —Se excusó y escondió la mano en la que cargaba la vasija con miel entre la tela de su manto.

—Vamos, iremos a ver a su alteza para que se tranquilice —indicó la morena y Arturia la siguió.

Ya estaban a medio camino por los pasillos de la gran edificación hogar del rey de Uruk, cuando la ojiverde no pudo resistir más y decidió buscar algo de información con respecto a lo revelado por Ishtar.

—Siduri —La llamó.

—Dime —pidió la mujer sin detener sus pasos.

—Escuché algo en la plaza, algo extraño sobre Gilgamesh —dijo aún sin ser directa.

—¿Qué fue? —preguntó la fiel asistente del rey.

Arturia se quedó en silencio unos cuantos pasos, pero al darse cuenta de que quizá esa sería su única oportunidad para disipar sus dudas, se decidió a hablar. 

—Dijeron que hace unos años una concubina fue preñada por él.

Siduri se detuvo en seco, por lo que la rubia la imitó y paró.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —cuestionó volteándose a verla.

—Escuché una plática ajena, oí el nombre de Gilgamesh y me dio curiosidad, así que me acerqué —mintió.

La castaña sopesó lo dicho por la chica, no estaba bien que la gente hablara de ese tema, pero de pronto notó el desbordante interés en la mirada de Arturia, la cuál pedía sin palabras, alguna confirmación o negación.

—Más o menos un año antes de que tú llegaras a Uruk, una concubina resultó embarazada —admitió—, pero no tuvo suerte, perdió al bebé y la mujer no logró superarlo —relató con cierta pena.

—Comprendo —musitó la rubia dispuesta a cerrar el tema, más Siduri se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

—Arturia, no le menciones esto al rey, él te quiere, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría si le hablas de este tema. Él prohibió que se hablara del asunto —La previno y al ver la ligera muestra de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven, optó por explicar mejor la situación—, no es que tuviera un afecto especial por aquella mujer, pero creo que se sintió culpable —dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa—, después de eso, liberó a todas las concubinas que le servían y nadie tuvo acceso a su cama, hasta que te conoció —habló en un tono más ligero, buscando aliviar la tensión de la conversación—. Por favor, no hables de esto con el rey, tú eres su felicidad —Le pidió pensando en el bienestar del rubio. 

—No te preocupes Siduri —prometió la chica guardándose lo que sentía por las palabras de la diosa patrona de Uruk. 

—Bien, ahora apresurémonos —instó la morena recordando la expresión de genuina preocupación del rey dorado por la chica de ojos verdes.

Los guardias las dejaron ingresar a la habitación sin ningún problema. Gilgamesh descansaba en una silla junto a la ventana mientras bebía de su copa y no hizo ademán alguno cuando las mujeres se presentaron ante él. 

—Su majestad, Arturia está aquí —habló la castaña luego de aclararse la garganta.

—Sal Siduri —ordenó en aparente calma. La aludida hizo una reverencia y dejó a la pareja a solas— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la rubia— Te dije que volvieras antes del anochecer, ¿cómo te atreves a desafiar mis órdenes? ¿sabes quién soy? ¿sabes a quién desobedeces mujer? —Le recriminó con voz dura, pero al estar justo frente a ella, su mirada se suavizó apenas un poco— ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? —preguntó mirándola fijamente. 

—Lo siento —contestó finalmente la mujer bajando la vista. 

—¿A dónde fuiste? —indagó el rubio mirándola minuciosamente de pies a cabeza. 

—Estuve en el pueblo un rato y luego fui a la orilla del Éufrates —habló en completa calma.

—¿Qué me trajiste? —pidió el rubio, provocando un escalofrío en la mujer que se había olvidado por completo de su encargo.

—Olvidé comprar algo para ti —Decidió ser sincera en vez de que provocar más líos en su cabeza con la creación de excusas. 

—¿Y entonces qué es eso? —preguntó el rey, señalando la vasija azul con dibujos de leones amarillos que se alcanzaba a ver entre la vestimenta de la mujer.

—Una miel vitaminada —respondió y se la tendió al rubio, quien la tomó pero puso su atención en los ojos verdes de Arturia.

—¿Estás enferma? —cuestionó expectante y con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer la chica le estaba ocultando cosas y eso no le agradaba al hombre en lo más mínimo.

—Sólo un poco cansada —dijo ella de manera vaga, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —El rubio se esforzó por mantenerse tranquilo, pero a los ojos de la mujer que lo conocía como su reflejo, era evidente que estaba inquieto. 

—No es nada, estoy bien —pronunció con firmeza y luego se alejó un poco de él para quitarse el manto y los demás accesorios de su arreglo. 

El rey observó los movimientos de la chica y al comprender que se estaba desvistiendo, desvío la vista hacia la vasija que aún tenía en una mano, para inspeccionarla.

—En el pueblo había muchos niños —comentó de pronto la rubia, poniéndose una delicada bata blanca de tela vaporosa. 

—Son el futuro de Uruk —habló el rey complacido que había abierto la vasija para probar su contenido y evaluar el sabor, encontrándolo bastante empalagoso.

—¿Has pensado en tener alguno propio? —preguntó Arturia terminando de anudarse la bata, escondiendo su cuerpo desnudo, para luego sentarse en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda al hombre.

Gilgamesh tapó la vasija y la puso sobre la mesita en donde descansaba una jarra de oro puro que contenía su delicioso vino y se acercó a la cama hasta quedar en frente de la chica quien alzó el rostro para mirarlo. 

—Aún no es tiempo para que tú y yo tengamos hijos —Le dijo sin rodeos—, primero necesitamos casarnos y para eso, aún te falta educación sobre las leyes y otros protocolos de Uruk —explicó—, pero eres muy inteligente, aprenderás rápido —La consoló ante la negativa de su petición indirecta y, en el fondo, el rey se alegró al conocer los deseos de su mujer por ser madre.

Arturia guardó silencio, sintió un sabor ácido en su lengua y la advertencia de Ishtar se extendió en su mente como un sutil veneno. 

—Iré a mi habitación —anunció la rubia poniéndose de pie, buscando huir hacia donde podría pensar en calma y planear sus futuros movimientos; no obstante, el rey la tomó de un brazo y con suma facilidad la encerró entre sus brazos, impidiéndole la retirada. 

—De ninguna manera te vas a ir de aquí —advirtió—. Hoy te quedarás a mi lado, luego del susto que me hiciste pasar, no creerás que voy a soltarte ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja directamente en su oído. La mujer se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del rey y lo miró a los ojos— ¿te sientes cansada? —preguntó el hombre recordando la vasija de miel sobre la mesa. Arturia movió la cabeza lentamente en negación.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

Escondidos entre las falsas paredes de seda transparente que caían del dosel, sobre la suave cama, Gilgamesh y Arturia compartían sus cuerpos. 

La rubia yacía recostada con las piernas abrazando la cadera del hombre encima de ella mientras éste se hundía y salía rítmicamente de su intimidad. La boca de la mujer destilaba atrayentes gemidos, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de rojo y su respiración era errática y forzada. 

El corazón del rey latía con vehemencia, su pulso era insanamente rápido y su sudor caía sobre el cuerpo lechoso debajo de él. El calor era insoportable, pero el placer delicioso y adictivo, cada estocada al cuerpo de la rubia lo acercaba al paraíso, el edén sólo para ellos dos.

Cerca de la cumbre, Arturia se abrazó al hombre y se acercó a su oído para murmurar algo y entonces se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama mientras era poseída por el fuego abrasador del orgasmo y su carne interna palpitaba con fuerza húmeda alrededor del miembro masculino alojado en ella. 

Gilgamesh observó maravillado los gestos de su mujer y se preparó a sí mismo para el punto álgido, continuó penetrándola con firmeza y de un momento a otro sintió reventar sus sentidos, colmándose de exquisito placer extendiéndose por todos sus nervios hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, obligándolo a gritar y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. 

La guerra había estallado y ambos habían batallado ferozmente, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama, en la que nunca había un ganador. Ahora venía la paz, la tregua, el acuerdo y el amor. 

El rubio se dejó caer sobre ella controlando su peso para no aplastarla, las respiraciones de ambos eran un desastre, al igual que sus cabellos y la ropa de cama. Cuando logró serenarse, el hombre mimó a la mujer, la abrazó acunándola por detrás y besó su cabello incontables veces.

—Aún estoy molesto contigo por desaparecer toda la tarde y desobedecerme —Le dijo ya repuesto—, pero también te amo —susurró como respuesta a lo murmurado por la rubia antes de sucumbir al orgasmo. 

Arturia suspiró, se sentía tan amada y feliz que consideró mandar al olvido la advertencia de la extraña diosa del amor y revelar su secreto al rey responsable de hacerla madre. Las manos del hombre le acariciaron el cuerpo con anhelo y finalmente se detuvieron en su vientre, lo cual puso nerviosa a la rubia, pensando que quizá había sido descubierta. 

—Algún día llenaremos este palacio con muchos príncipes fuertes y hermosas princesas, pondré a cada uno de mis hijos en tu vientre —dijo el rey con añoranza y Arturia quiso hablar, contarle que ya venía uno en camino, más el rubio continuó—, pero ahora no es tiempo, lo entiendes ¿verdad? —preguntó sin saber lo que provocarían sus palabras.

—Sí —contestó la chica con voz débil. Su corazón antes inflamado de amor y calidez se había enfriado de pronto y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de su mente. 

El rey sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de su mujer, la abrazó y besó su cabello una última vez antes de entregarse al bienvenido cansancio posterior a hacerle el amor a su leona. En cambio, Arturia permaneció despierta, inquieta por el futuro oscuro que se cernía sobre su cabeza. La rubia comenzó a preguntarse qué haría Gilgamesh al enterarse, quizá la mataría como a la desafortunada concubina, o tal vez la encerraría hasta que diese a luz para matar solamente al bebé. 

Cerca del amanecer, la mujer decidió que no quería tener miedo del hombre que amaba, ni tampoco exponer a la criatura inocente creciendo en su vientre, así que con cuidado, comenzó a moverse para zafarse de los brazos del rubio. 

—Mmm... ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el hombre adormilado, al sentir los movimientos de la chica.

—Quiero tomar un baño, tengo tu esencia escurriendo entre mis piernas —dijo de manera casual.

—Voy contigo —anunció el hombre removiéndose lentamente, revelando que aún no había dormido lo suficiente. 

—No tardaré —susurró la rubia que ya se había puesto de pie y besó fugazmente al rey— descansa, últimamente duermes muy poco —dijo y el hombre se perdió en su sueño.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Ishtar levitaba en la entrada del templo cuando la rubia llegó.

—Viniste —habló la diosa sin esconder su alegría.

—Quiero que mi hijo viva —dijo decidida.

—Buena elección —felicitó la pelinegra y le entregó un sacó repleto de gemas.

Cuando Gilgamesh se despertó, el cielo estaba completamente amanecido, se estiró sintiéndose adolorido e increíblemente relajado, luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se levantó con pereza y fue al baño en donde esperaba encontrar a su leona.

—¿Arturia? —llamó antes de entrar— Siempre cedes a tus ganas de quedarte en la tina ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido al ingresar, más su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el baño vacío. Se sintió confundido, pero luego observó la puerta del otro lado, aquella que conectaba con la habitación de la rubia y, pensando que había ido a vestirse, se dirigió allí. 

—Arturia —Volvió a llamarla, pero al igual que en el baño, reinó el silencio.

El hombre regresó a su habitación, se cubrió la cintura con una sábana y abrió la puerta para darle órdenes a sus guardias.

—¡Despierten a Siduri, que venga a mi habitación de inmediato! —exclamó y los sirvientes partieron rápidamente. Gilgamesh fue a ducharse y se vistió de manera más sobria que lo acostumbrado, se sentía de muy mal humor y se preguntaba cómo debía proceder con la mujer que lo volvía loco de todos los modos posibles.

No saber dónde estaba le generaba inseguridades, cómo podía entregarse a él y hacerlo sentir tan bien para luego simplemente desaparecer. Debía disciplinarla, hacerla adicta a él, a su presencia, a su toque. Por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que Arturia se mostrase más mansa. Mentira. El rubio estaba enojado por no haber sido invitado a donde quiera que hubiese ido la mujer y, aunque seguramente sólo estaba desayunando en la cocina real, el rey deseó que ella, la única mujer que amaba, nunca lo dejara solo. 

Los minutos transcurrieron y los ánimos en el palacio se fueron tensando cuando se descubrió que la rubia de ojos verdes no estaba en ningún sitio. 

—Yo no sé dónde está, su majestad. La última vez que la vi fue ayer cuando la traje a su habitación, hemos revisado cada rincón del Zigurat, pero ella no está —reportó Siduri al hombre de mirada impaciente. Era obvio que ya no sólo estaba molesto, sino también preocupado y decepcionado. Internamente, Gilgamesh se preguntaba qué había dicho, o hecho para que su mujer se fuera de su lado—. Perdone mi atrevimiento su alteza, pero ¿de dónde sacó esa vasija? —preguntó la castaña, señalando hacia la mesa de vino.

El rey se sintió aún más contrariado. Por qué su leona se iría sin llevarse nada, se preguntó. Su ropa estaba en su sitio, también su calzado y todas las joyas que él le había regalado. 

—Es de Arturia, dijo que se sentía cansada, son nutrientes o algo así, la verdad es que sabe muy dulce —respondió vagamente mientras comenzaba a plantearse la idea de que su mujer tenía que haber sido raptada.

Siduri inspeccionó aquel objeto que le parecía familiar y entonces supo dónde había estado la chica la tarde anterior. 

—Su alteza, esto lo hacen únicamente en el templo de Ishtar, lo preparan para las mujeres embarazadas —dijo con voz amarga mientras el recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido sobre la antigua concubina se hacía presente en su cabeza—. Creo que cometí un error... —balbuceó.

Gilgamesh vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su asistente y él mismo fue presa de la inquietud cuando recordó el énfasis que había puesto en decirle a Arturia que no deseaba hijos.

—No puede ser —dijo— Siduri muévete rápido, ve con el general, que reúna a sus mejores hombres y busquen en los alrededores, Arturia no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y diles que tengan cuidado, la quiero viva —ordenó.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Las sacerdotisas trataron de impedirle el paso al rey, pero éste las hizo a un lado sin perder tiempo.

—¡Diosa inútil! ¿Dónde es que te encuentras? ¡Ishtar! —exclamó llamando a la deidad que sólo le traía problemas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera? —preguntó la pelinegra ofendida, apareciendo de inmediato, peculiarmente vestida con un amplio vestido rojo.

—¡Cállate! ¿Dónde está Arturia? —cuestionó. 

—¿Arturia? Arturia... No conozco a ninguna Arturia —mintió la diosa descaradamente.

—Una mujer de baja estatura, cabello rubio, piel blanca y los ojos más hermosos de todo Uruk —describió el rey para que la divinidad encarnada hiciera memoria.

—¡Mis ojos son más hermosos! —exclamó exponiendo su mentira. 

—¿Dónde está? —insistió el rubio y le mostró la vasija de miel.

—No lo sé, vino por la tarde de ayer a ver a la matrona y luego se fue, pero ciertamente no se veía muy feliz, quizá se deba a tu fama, creo que decidió abandonarte —habló con la voz cargada de intriga.

—¡Responde, tonta! ¡¿De qué hablas?! —indagó el hombre comenzado a sentir que su paciencia se extinguía.

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a una mujer tan simple? Hay mejores tesoros frente a ti —dijo con voz sensual y de un momento a otro el vestido rojo cayó exponiendo su perfecto cuerpo resplandeciente ante el semidios, pero éste no emitió palabra alguna, en cambio se mostró enfadado y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, así que la diosa, enojada y humillada nuevamente, decidió soltar veneno de la venganza en forma de palabras agrias—. Por accidente y yo no tuve nada que ver, se enteró de lo que pasó hace algunos años, tú sabes, que mandaste a matar a la concubina que se embarazó de ti —respondió mientras se cubría de nuevo.

Gilgamesh dobló las cejas ante aquella mentira, sabía que mucha gente de Uruk había creído y regado aquel rumor y, en un instante, fue evidente que la diosa había envenenado con engaños a la leona que cargaba a su hijo.

—¡Dime dónde está! —ordenó furioso, encarándola y arrojando la vasija de miel al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos.

—No lo sé, una mujer con miedo de que el despreciable rey de Uruk mate a su hijo, podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo —dijo fingiendo pesar, pero cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo, sonrió ampliamente—. Pobre chiquilla tonta, espero que no se la coman los lobos —Se burló y finalmente desapareció en el aire.

El rubio iba bajando los escalones del templo, estaba enfadado y preocupado. Cómo no había notado el estado de Arturia, se preguntó. Apenas unas horas atrás la había tenido desnuda en su cama, había tocado su cuerpo, ella había hablado de niños, ella nunca hablaba de eso, la rubia lo había estado tanteando antes de revelarle la verdad y él le había cortado las alas. Seguramente había decidido huir llena de miedo para proteger la vida creciendo en su vientre, protegerlo de él y, esa idea, le dolió al rey. 

—¡Su alteza! —Siduri corrió hacia él— ¡Recibí a un mensajero del general! La vieron rumbo a Ur —avisó la castaña.

—Reza porque no le suceda nada a mi mujer, no creas que te salvarás de mi furia, diosa inútil —dijo mirando hacia el templo con rencor—. Siduri regresa al Zigurat, encárgate de mis deberes, volveré lo más pronto que pueda con Arturia —ordenó y subió a su caballo.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Cinco soldados armados con lanzas rodearon a la mujer contra una pared de roca. 

—Señorita, la orden de nuestro rey es llevarla de nuevo a Uruk con vida, por favor no se resista —pidieron. 

—¡No voy a ir con ustedes a ningún lado! —exclamó alzando la rama gruesa que había recogido en su paso por la selva y con la que amenazaba a los hombres armados— ¡Déjenme en paz! —advirtió.

Uno de los soldados al ver la situación, se acercó al general que veía entretenido el peculiar espectáculo. 

—General ¿qué hacemos? Será difícil someterla sin hacerle daño —comentó preocupado por las ordenes del rey Gilgamesh.

La mujer abanicó con la rama para alejar a los hombres que retrocedieron sólo un poco y con el movimiento, algunas de las gemas del saco entregado por la diosa del amor, cayeron al suelo llamando la atención de todos por su exquisito brillo. Ante esto, el general amplió su sonrisa.

—El rey dijo que la quería viva, así que mientras respire no importará mucho que no esté ilesa, seguramente es una ladrona —concluyó al dar otra mirada a las piedras preciosas en el suelo— ¡Dispárale una flecha en un punto no vital! —ordenó a uno de los arqueros que aguardaban en la distancia.

La flecha se clavó limpiamente en su espalda, muy cerca del hombro. El impactó aturdió a la mujer que soltó la rama y el saco de gemas mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. 

—¡La tenemos, rápido amárrenla con la soga! —gritó uno de los lanceros. 

Todos se movieron para aprovechar el momento de confusión y dolor de la rubia; no obstante, alguien llegó corriendo para hacer un anuncio.

—¡Aquí viene el rey! —exclamó el muchacho y los soldados se alinearon, orgullosos de su éxito. 

—Su alteza, ya hemos capturado a la ladrona —reportó el general al hombre dorado que aún estaba montado en su caballo.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja sin entender sus palabras, pero cuando sus ojos carmesí vieron a Arturia tirada en el suelo con los pies y manos atados y una flecha clavada en su espalda, el rey perdió el control de sí mismo.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?! —gritó colérico mientras saltaba del caballo— ¡DIJE QUE NO SE ATREVIERAN A TOCARLA! —Les recordó y luego dirigió su mirada asesina al general desconcertado que no entendía cuál había sido su error— ¡¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMAR LADRONA A MI ESPOSA, LA MUJER QUE LLEVA A MI HIJO EN SU VIENTRE?! —preguntó y estrelló su puño en la cara del pelirrojo.

Todos los soldados sudaron frío al comprender lo que habían hecho y temieron como nunca al rey que no dudaría en sentenciarlos a muerte.

—Su majestad nosotros no sabíamos, teníamos la información incompleta, nosotros... —El arquero que había disparado la flecha intentó pedir clemencia, pero fue silenciado por el golpe del rey que le partió el labio.

—¡CÁLLATE MESTIZO! —gritó iracundo, listo para matar a todos los ahí presentes, pero el sonido de un quejido de dolor de la rubia lo calmó al instante y se acercó rápidamente a ella. 

Gilgamesh se arrodilló y examinó la herida, la punta de la flecha había penetrado la piel y el músculo, pensó en dejarla ahí para no lastimar o atrofiar algún nervio, pero la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la herida era demasiada, así que rasgó su manto.

Con una de las tiras de tela hizo una pequeña pelota y se la puso en la boca a la rubia. 

—Muérdelo con fuerza, voy a sacarla —Le indicó y ella obedeció.

Tiró lo más rápido que pudo y logró sacar la flecha. Arturia mordió la tela con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas salían sin ningún control. Calor, ardor y dolor se concentraron en la herida, e hicieron que el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudiera en espasmos mientras su sangre se derramaba con mayor libertad.

—¡Rápido denme agua! —ordenó y le fue tendida casi de inmediato una vasija llena del vital líquido, con ella limpió la herida e hizo una banda con la tela rasgada de su ropa para cubrir la herida y ayudar a parar el sangrado.

—Tranquila —Le susurró con voz suave, intentando relajarla mientras cortaba con su daga la cuerda que le ataba las manos y las piernas. 

Arturia respiró sonoramente y logró calmarse un poco, escupió la tela de su boca y miró al rey completamente enfadada. 

—Déjame Gilgamesh —habló con voz tosca— ¡Ahhh! —gimió de dolor al moverse, pero se recuperó— No voy a dejar que lo mates —Le advirtió y se llevó las manos al vientre.

—Arturia yo no tuve nada que ver en ese asunto —habló el rey herido y luego, por primera vez notó las gemas tiradas alrededor de la ojiverde— ¿por qué le creíste a Ishtar? Sabes que tenemos mala relación —La increpó y tomó lo que parecía ser un zafiro, pero al apretarlo un poco se transformó en ceniza sin valor, ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia.

La mujer se dio cuenta del engaño de la diosa, pero aún así, habían ciertos detalles que la hacían sentirse dudosa. 

—Acudí a Siduri, dijo que no debía preguntarte y que te sentías culpable —confesó, a lo que el rubio resopló con fuerza y decidió contarle toda la verdad.

—Aquella mujer despertó una mañana con una hemorragia, no fue culpa mía, de ella, ni de nadie, simplemente ocurrió, la vigilaron un par de semanas, pero en un descuido de las sacerdotisas la chica se ahorcó con una sábana —relató—. No me sentí culpable, pero sí algo triste por la breve vida de aquel bebé —dijo mirándola a los ojos— ¿Crees que habría matado a un niño que llevaba mi sangre? —La increpó— ¿Crees que voy a hacerte algo a ti cuando eres lo que más amo? —preguntó dolido y aunque ella reconoció la sinceridad en su tono y en sus ojos, aún se sentía intranquila.

—Hiciste que me siguieran —Le reprochó—. Me dispararon —dijo aún sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su carne atravesada.

—Voy a sentenciar a muerte a todos estos ineptos —declaró—. Créeme a mí, ordene que te hicieran regresar sin lastimarte, jamás haría algo que te dañara —Le aseguró.

—Dijiste que aún no era tiempo —dijo y no pasó desapercibida para Gilgamesh la mirada dolida de la rubia. 

—Porque me hubiese gustado esperar un par de años más —habló el hombre—, quería organizar una gran boda, una ceremonia esplendida y el mejor banquete —reveló sus planes y soltó un largo suspiro—. Pero ahora pienso que no importa si tenemos una celebración simple, todos brindarán por nuestro matrimonio y por la futura llegada de nuestro hijo —declaró y, la mujer cansada por la falta de sueño y la pérdida de sangre al fin aminoró su obstinación, creyó en quien hasta el momento nunca le había mentido y se sintió culpable y tonta por haber caído en el engaño de la diosa.

Gilgamesh vio a su leona esconder la vista en un gesto que revelaba su vergüenza y su culpa, pero decidió no decir nada más al respecto y con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos procurando no moverla demasiado, pues aún tenía una herida abierta. 

—Lo más urgente ahora es regresar y que te revisen la espalda —dijo de manera bastante seria, acercándose a su caballo.

Antes de subir al equino, el rey quiso darles sentencia a todos los ahí presentes por herir a su futura esposa; sin embargo, Arturia les otorgó su perdón y el rubio tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

—¡Tienen suerte de que esta mujer tenga misericordia, si fuera por mí, estarían degollados ahora mismo! —Les dijo en voz alta lo afortunados que eran y de inmediato todos lo soldados se postraron y colmaron de agradecimientos a la ojiverde en brazos del rey de Uruk. 

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó el rubio una vez acomodado en su caballo con la chica en brazos, firmemente sujeta a él— Mira que creer en las palabras de mis enemigos —La regaño.

—Lo siento —dijo ella de manera sincera, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que pudo haberse evitado de no haber escuchado ni una palabra de aquella diosa celosa.

—No sé qué haría si les llegase a pasar algo —musitó el rey en su oído, acariciándole el vientre—. Haría temblar a Uruk con toda mi furia —concluyó y la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se colaba en su rostro. Luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, esperando llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar. 


End file.
